


Night club

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [15]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shizu-chan… this isn’t how you dance on the dance floor…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night club

  
**Title:** 365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #6 Night club  
 **Fandom:**  Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  M?  
 **Pairing:**  Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt:** Grinding  
  
  
The music blares loudly as the neon lights drowns away all other colors. Separated from their friends Kadota and Shinra who had brought them there, Shizuo slams Izaya against the wall, lifting up the raven’s hips into the air.   
  
“Shizu-chan… this isn’t how you dance on the dance floor…” Izaya mewls with eyes heavy with lust. His pale creamy legs slide up and around his partner’s waist, the short shorts hiding nothing.  
  
“Shut the fuck up flea,” the blond said as he rocks his hips, grinding their clothed crotch together. Izaya shudders, his toes curling inside his shoes as his fingers tangle into the blond locks.  
  
They moan together, harmoniously with the music, hips rolling and shaking, picking up the pace as the music climbed towards it’s climax.  
  
Izaya cries out as Shizuo grunts, their orgasm lost in the heat of the passion of the night club.


End file.
